User blog:Baziel/Personnel, Eras and Timelines, Various Items and Equipment, Demon Hunters, SR2 Enemies, SR2 Combat, Updates and Image Dumps
I'd better get this out of the way now before I lose track. Dubiel has been doing a lot of work on Personnel creating new stubs (with basic infoboxes) for many of the series important crew members, including Richard Lemarchand, Amy Hennig, Denis Dyack, Chris Bruno, Daniel Cabuco, Seth Carus, Steve Ross, Riley Cooper, Kory Heinzen, Jacob Wendler, Glen A. Schofield, Andrew Bennett, Jim Hedges, Bret Robbins, Mike Ellis, Sam Newman, Rosaura Sandoval, Jason Bell, Kristoffer Larson, Isabelle Lemay, Mike Peaslee Greg Shaw, Chris Stone, Charlie Lapp, Caroline Trujillo and Jonathan Miller. On top of this, Dubiel has done a large amount of work on Timelines and Eras; formalising our eras to match official timelines - In order, the eras are: Before Nosgoth's recorded history (Ancient times), Nosgoth's early history (Sarafan era), History preceding Blood Omen, Events of Blood Omen, [[Era following Blood Omen|Era following Blood Omen]], Events of Soul Reaver; With particularly Before Nosgoth's recorded history and the [[Era following Blood Omen|Era following Blood Omen]] filled in and referenced; and the First timeline article also given the same treatment. There has also been some re-organisation around Weapons and Items; With the Main category Weapons and Armor removed and replaced with a wider reaching Items and equipment category. With Weapons, Armor, Attire and Reaver enhancements subdivided by game under Equipment and with Quest Items, Power-ups and Artifacts subdivided by game under Items. Also in items, Dubiel has completed and referenced the page on Vorador's Signet Ring and added stub pages for Arcane tomes, Health talismans, Telekinesis runes, Blood vials, Rune triangles, Eldritch energy power-ups, Health power-ups, and I have added stubs pages (with some images) for the Red heart, Green heart and Blue heart. The main part of my own edits have been on the SR2 project and the current work on SR2 Enemies. Having recently completed the Demon Hunter attack dogs page, I skipped ahead to the similar Vampire Hunter attack dogs and completed and referenced that and then skipped back to complete the rest of the Demon hunter variants, Demon Hunter axemen, Demon Hunter cannoneers and Demon Hunter swordsmen; and while I was at it I decided to do some work on the Demon hunters faction itself, which has also been completed. I've also moved onto further enemies the Fire demons (Soul Reaver 2) and Gas demons which have been completed and referenced and I've begun to add some content to the Greater sluagh and main Demon race page. I've also added content and references to a new Combat (Soul Reaver 2) page. I've also been continuing to dump some of the images I had previously captured - A lot of the images captured were of various enemy classes and their notable moves; and eventually trying to get clear images of the tiny and difficult-to-see Demon hunters symbol lead me into some direct extraction of textures from files, which has ultimately provided some very interesting clear images of murals and other textures - As such my images dumps have been divided between direct in-game captures and extracted textures. Specifically, there have been some image dumps on the pages for, the Dark Forge (Soul Reaver 2), Light Forge (Soul Reaver 2), Air Forge (Soul Reaver 2), Fire Forge (Soul Reaver 2), The three Air Forge heart items (mentioned above) the completed SR2 enemy classes (mentioned above), several images of Greater thralls and a few SR2 images of Ariel. Related to this I've also been able to identify the Greater thralls weapons as a unique Scimitar weapon and dump images for it onto a new stub page; the same approach has been taken for the various unidentified Arcane symbols seen repeatedly throughout textures in BO1, SR2 and Defiance (with many texture extracted mural images). A few minor re-shuffles other background and housekeeping around as well, and on top of this I've re-worked Updates, (which I hope you're aware of if you're reading this) and pulled it away from my own personal blog to make it more consistent with News Section. So as with news, anyone can now contribute to the site updates - announcing recently completed projects or rounding up recent activitty - simply by writing a blog and tagging it with the Updates category. More soon, Vae Wiktis Baziel 23:17, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Category:News